


Comets and Cat Ears.

by agirlkillsgod



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cat Ears, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonbinary Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlkillsgod/pseuds/agirlkillsgod
Summary: It, alike most things with the Doctor, starts with an idea and some far—off planet. Amy and Rory opt not to say a word when he brings out cat ears and River’s truly thankful. She isn’t feeling up to murder tonight.〝 Sweetie, 〞 she hums honey as she runs a thumb over the artificial fluff. She’s disappointed by quite how soft they are. 〝 What are these? 〞〝 Cat ears! 〞 He beams, failing (   or is it ignoring?   ) to identify the deadliness to her voice. 〝 Put them on, then. And come along, Ponds, we have a planet to explore. 〞Like ducklings, her parents follow him out the TARDIS doors. River puts the ears on and follows along with a scowl. Amy only laughs when she’s sure the Doctor is out of listening distance.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Comets and Cat Ears.

**Author's Note:**

> twelve and thirteen aren’t mentioned much, but the idea of them in cat ears was too good to pass up

It, alike most things with the Doctor, starts with an idea and some far—off planet. Amy and Rory opt not to say a word when he brings out cat ears and River’s truly thankful. She isn’t feeling up to murder tonight.

〝 Sweetie, 〞 she hums honey as she runs a thumb over the artificial fluff. She’s disappointed by quite how soft they are. 〝 What are these? 〞

〝 Cat ears! 〞 He beams, failing ( or is it ignoring? ) to identify the deadliness to her voice. 〝 Put them on, then. And come along, Ponds, we have a planet to explore. 〞

Like ducklings, her parents follow him out the TARDIS doors. River puts the ears on and follows along with a scowl. Amy only laughs when she’s sure the Doctor is out of listening distance.

It’s become a sort of tradition, and River isn’t entirely sure how she feels about it ; wearing cat ears as they walk amongst the stars and run away from extra—terrestrial foes. 

Amy gets her a pair for her birthday ( she never misses it. ) and, despite her complaints, River keeps them safe in her and the Doctor’s bedroom. The white ears sit on a TARDIS—blue band and are held together by a red bowtie. Supposedly, they react to her true thoughts and feelings —— Necomini Ears.

〝 See, River, 〞 the Doctor says once she pulls the wrapping paper off, 〝 bowties are cool. And—and they have a microphone! Perfect for communication, microphones. 〞

Saturday’s are family game night, but the Doctor, Amy and Rory had missed it because of a mishap with a lost wedding cake ( honestly, River gives up asking. ), so they crash her Luna apartment on a Thursday evening. Luckily they come bearing food from the best intergalactic diner, otherwise River would have shut the door in their faces.

Three games of Uno, two cheeseburgers and a glass of Venusian wine later, it’s safe to say she’s going to be teaching her 9 am with a headache. But the Doctor is giddily calling for a game of truth or dare and he’s too adorable for her to deny.

〝 Rory The Roman! 〞 The Doctor announces. 〝 Truth or dare? 〞

Her much more sober father smartly chooses, 〝 truth. 〞

〝 Why do you kiss the mirror? 〞 Ah. Maybe dare would’ve been smarter.

〝 I do not do that! 〞 Rory huffs, then turns to Amy. 〝 Truth or dare. 〞

〝 Dare. 〞

〝 I dare you to— 〞 then he leans in close to her freckle—speckled ear to whisper the rest of the dare. The only word River can make out is ‘bowtie’ before Amy erupts in laughter. She doesn’t think Amy’s postponing follows the rules but she doesn’t much care.

〝 Melody, 〞 Amy says. 〝 Truth or dare? 〞

Like mother like daughter, 〝 dare. 〞

〝 I dare you to wear your Necomimi Ears to work tomorrow. 〞

So, Professor River Song, turns up to her 9 am with her Necomimi Ears nestled into her curls. Her students don’t know whether to coo or cower. No one says anything, until one student in the middle row raises their hand after a lot of prompting from their friend to the right.

〝 Yes, Bryce? 〞

〝 Uh— 〞 they gesture to their mop of hair. 〝 —why? 〞

〝 Game night with an immature mother. Can I continue now? 〞 She’s already turning around before they can even begin to reply.

The Doctor catches her on her lunch break, and he’s sporting a pair of ears similar to her’s. She guides him and his babbling to the staff lunch room, dreading to think of what his reaction to the canteen will be. She can’t be dealing with his spontaneous lunch dates when she has a lecture in thirty minutes.

〝 You’re still wearing them, 〞 he’s a walking, talking grin, ignoring her very unimpressed look. 〝 Amy thought you wouldn’t last beyond ten o’clock. 〞

〝 Well, sweetie, I’m nothing if not a woman of my word. Besides, I feel like she’ll try and ground me again if I take them off, and we both know what happened last time. 〞

His blush makes her smile for the rest of the day. 

A few days later, he comes knocking on her door with the promise of no parents and plenty of time to finish her marking. Who is she to say no to that?

River and The Doctor find trouble while watching Halley’s Comet in 2061. The Doctor pulls their ears out of his pocket as they run from a lakeside experiment gone awry. He hands them over expectantly.

〝 You really need to get your priorities straight, 〞 she grumbles, slipping them on.

〝 You love it! 〞 She tries not to let the renewed skip in his step warm her heart too much ( she very much fails. ).

Later that evening, when the village has been saved and Earth is safe once more, the Doctor is helping River wash the grime out of her mad mane.

〝 Do you like them, River? 〞 He asks, as if he hasn’t noticed the way she looks at herself in the mirror when wearing the ears. She doesn’t open her eyes, fearing his clumsy fingers will spill shampoo suds in her eyes, but tilts her head upwards to give the impression.

Anyway, it isn’t exactly hard for him to imagine her eyes.

〝 They make you happy, my love, 〞 it’s the biggest yes the Doctor has ever heard. It’s hard for him to stop grinning.

From then on, River makes more of an effort to wear the ears around him. She hates to admit that he was right when he said the microphones make excellent communication tools, especially when running and her hands are occupied.

She isn’t afraid to admit that they make good innuendoes. Seeing the Doctor blush as he paws at the plush is enough to keep a girl laughing for centuries, and she does exactly that. She laughs for twenty—four years at him and his very Scottish blush.

The Doctor saves her from an afterlife of simulated purgatory. She’s very appreciative of the new body, but is pleased more—so by the way the ears fit this new body.

The Doctor treats her to a new pair, but River only wears the pair her mother gave her all those years back. 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s currently 3.30 am so ignore any mistakes
> 
> this kind of got out of control the more i wrote and it developed some semblance of a plot? i’m sorry about that


End file.
